the_shapiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ultimate Battle
Chris: "Last time on Total Drama Revenge of The Island, the final six players were paired up in groups of two, you know to get to know each other!" (chuckles) "Shawn and Max reached their limits on each other, Scarlett and Zoey finally got an opportunity to talk to each other and Jo used Cameron as her own personal pet!" (chuckles) "Man, they must all hate each other by now! They all had to reach the volcano and complete a tower of their fallen comrades with help from DJ! Jo and Cameron won invincibility and after a tiebreaker challenge, it was Shawn who was eliminated! And now, we're down to the final five, and with only one more challenge before the finale, things are about to get crazy around here! So sit back, relax and enjoy this episode of Total Drama Revenge of The Island!" -- Total Drama Revenge of The Island theme plays -- Outside, of the cabins, Cameron and Zoey were having a conversation. Cameron: "Well, we're done! We'll both be out soon, and that'll be it, I guess!" Zoey: "Oh, stop being such a sad guy! We still have a chance! Who knows, something miraculous might happen and we could reach the finale! A friendship finale if you will!" Zoey: (Confessional) "If only my friends were here though, then it would be a friendship finale!" Then Jo walked by them. Jo: "Hello, losers!" Zoey glared at Jo. Zoey: "What do you want?" Jo: "I want to propose an alliance with the three of us!" Cameron: "But aren't you with the axis of evil?" Jo: "Yeah, well it's not working out! So what do you say?" Zoey: "Fine!" Then Zoey and Jo shook hands. Jo: (Confessional) "This isn't an alliance! This is just a backup plan in case things get muddy!" -- Meanwhile, Scarlett was putting a few items into a trash bag. Scarlett: "Excellent! Now I've got everything I need!" Scarlett: (Confessional) "This is a business trip as I like to call it! I don't care about nobody here! I just want to win, and I'll do anything to win!" Then Max walked by. Max: "Greetings Scarlett. Looks like we have reached the final five at last." Scarlett: "Yes, and I'm surprised that you're still in the game." Max: "Well..." (chuckled) "I have been under the radar lately and those fools think I'm no threat, but soon, I will win this season and rule the world!" Max laughed while Scarlett rolled her eyes. Scarlett: "Yeah, and I assume you have an evil plan ready." Max: "Of course I do, what do you think I am?" Scarlett: (Confessional) "Max, you're an idiot!" Max: "I have a new name I would like you to call me! From now on, you shall henceforth address me as Maximilian!" Scarlett: (sarcastically) "Wow, how long did it take you to come up with that?" Max: "Silly girl! The nickname doesn't choose you, you choose it!" Scarlett: "Whatever!" Chris: (voice) "Attention campers! Report to the mess hall for a special announcement!" -- Then the players arrived at the mess hall and got breakfast. Cameron is eating some eggs. Cameron: "Those eggs are good but it does need some salt." Zoey: "Yeah, we do need to stay fit for today's challenge. Whatever it is..." Jo and Scarlett glare at each other. Jo: (Confessional) "I think Scarlett should go next!" Then Chris and Chef walked by. Chris: "Greetings Final Five! How are you enjoying the penultimate day before the finale?" Zoey: "It's okay!" Chris: "Well, here's classic competitor, Geoff to tell you something very important!" Then Geoff walked by. Geoff: "Yo! Yo! Yo! What up my peeps!" Zoey: (Confessional) "What's a peep?" Jo: "Just cut the chatter and get to the good part!" Geoff: "Okay then Dudette." Jo: "I'm a girl! Oh wait...." Scarlett: (smirks) "Wow... You sure have a brain after all." Jo growls. Geoff: "As for the challenge, you five are doing some extreme rock climbing." Cameron: (confessional) "Rock climbing? Again?" (gulps and talking to himself) "You can do this Cam... Sky is watching.... Don't become cowardly like Dave..." (gasps) "What am I thinking? I'm better than this." Zoey: (Confessional) "I know things look bleak, but I still have hope, just ask the tarot cards! What's next for everyone?" Then she held up three cards. Zoey: (Confessional) "The leprechaun riding a red dragon, a small robot man saving a city and a few happy couples dancing! I don't get it, but hopefully that means something good! Anyway, I'm going to beat..." Jo: (Confessional) "...Everybody else..." Cameron: "...And take home that...." Scarlett: (Confessional) "...Million dollars prize!" Max: (Confessional) (laughs evilly) -- Then, the final five arrive at the bottom of the mountain as they look up high. Zoey: "Wow, that's very high..." Cameron: "And very dangerous." Jo: "Big deal. This is a piece of cake." Geoff: "Now if you dudes would excuse me, I have to go leave! I'm about to compete on this show called the Ridonculous Race!" Then Geoff walked away. Jo: (Confessional) "That sounds ludicrous!" Chris: "This is Mt. McLean! Get it? I named it after me, McLean! I just came up with it!" Scarlett: (sarcastically) "I'm just bursting with laughter!" Chris: "The first person to reach the top and capture the flag will win invincibility! The last person to arrive will be immediately eliminated!" Then everyone gasped. Zoey: (Confessional) "Wow, a sudden death elimination? Good one!" Chris: "Oh, and one more, be careful of the robot animals! There's a dragon out there, and there's no remote for it!" Scarlett: "So nobody can control it?" Chef: "I'm afraid not!" Chris: "But that's not our problem! It's yours! So good luck with that! You're going to need it!" (chuckles) Then Zoey and Cameron look at each other. Zoey: "Well, we're close to the finale." Cameron: "No turning back now." Then the campers start running the path up to the mountain. Scarlett: "Almost to the finale." Jo: "In your dreams, four eyes! I'm going to win for sure!" Max: "Ha! She burned you!" Scarlett: (mumbles) "I'll burn you!" Then Scarlett took out a remote and pressed a button which made the robot bears appear and chase Zoey and Cameron. Max: "Whoa! That's cool!" Scarlett: "Just concentrate on the challenge, Max!" Max: "No need to despair, I'll..." Then Max looked up with his jaw open and his eyes trembling. Scarlett: "Uh, Max?" Max: "No daddy no! Not the teddy bear costume! Please anything but that! Oh no! Not the electric chair! No daddy no!" Scarlett: "Okay, the less I know about your childhood, the better!" Then Scarlett ran off. Meanwhile, Zoey and Cameron were cornered by the robot bears. Cameron: "Ah! I'm too young to be maul!" A bear swipes at Cameron but he and Zoey ducked. Zoey: "Leave him alone!" Zoey then punch a bear in the "kiwis" as the bear moans in pain. Zoey: "Sorry. But not really!" Zoey and Cameron slipped away and ran off, but the bears are in pursuit of them. Cameron: "They're chasing us!" Zoey: "Just leave it to me!" Then Zoey punched the bears to pieces. Then Cameron fainted. Zoey: (Confessional) "Is it just me or am I doing everything while Cameron acts as dead weight?" Zoey: "They're gone now! You can get up!" Cameron: "I'm too frozen to move!" Zoey: (groans) "We don't have time for this!" Then Zoey dragged Cameron. Zoey: "Right or left?" Cameron: "Right! I mean right as in correct, we go left!" Zoey: "Okay, this'll be easy! Nothing to it!" -- Meanwhile, Jo and Scarlett were racing each other. Jo: "Give it up Brainiac. You're don't stand a chance!" Scarlett: "Neither do you!" Max is catching up and he is sweating. Max: (pants) "Wait... for me.... Evil.... doesn't.... run fast....." Then they arrived at a cave. Chris: (voice) "In this cave, lives the red dragon! Be very careful, it doesn't like teens!" Jo: "Why would you even make a dragon?" Chris: (voice) "Beacuse dragons are cool! Now go!" Then they all walked inside the cave. Scarlett: "Now be careful you two!" Jo: "Don't tell me what to do, red!" Then the dragon appeared and growled. Scarlett and Jo screamed as they ran out of the cave. Scarlett: (Confessional) "Okay, so I admit I'm scared of that dragon. So what?" Max: "You there! You shall be my new pet!" Then Max climbed on top of the dragon. Max: (laughs) "I am now a true evil!" Then they flew out of the cave and started flying around the sky. Max: (singing) "The evil hate-filled dragon, from a dimension far away; Flying through gates of madness and into your heart. Turning dreams into nightmares. Destroying all he sees...Now begins a new adventure for... MEEEE! You and the dark dragon. Sharing adventures and smiles, It's a magical bond two pals can share. Soon the whole world will be made aware of You and the red dragon! Makin' the world a better place. Together you will have so much fun! Sending all my stupid friends to oblivion! You and the dragon!" Max: (Confessional) "Haha! You wish you were as cool as me!" Jo and Scarlett were watching the entire thing unfold. Scarlett: "I don't know whether this is ridiculously hilarious or incredibly stupid imagery!"